


Hot for A Teacher

by Destielixer



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Oneshot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-21
Updated: 2013-04-21
Packaged: 2017-12-09 02:36:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/768972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destielixer/pseuds/Destielixer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannibal sits in on one of Will’s lectures and he is distracted by Will’s rather appealing appearance. Will doesn’t seem to notice that his appearance affects his students and when Hannibal confronts him about it he is in for a big surprise. Hannibal/Will. Fill. ONESHOT.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot for A Teacher

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Hey so this is my second story for Hannibal/Will pairing and this is written for a prompt on the Hannibal Kink on dreamwidth. I don’t know if it really fits the bill of what was asked but well, you know I tried my best :) I hope you guys like this story as much as I enjoyed typing it! Do leave me some comments, I read each and every one and they always make my day :)
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Hannibal in any way. This story is 100% fanmade for the fans by a fan.

Will probably doesn’t know what he does to his students as he stands there, going through the slides and teaching them about searching for clues amongst the evidence Hannibal realizes as he sits right in the back of the lecture theatre, his eyes scanning the crowd. The women are fawning over him, eyes full of attention and watching his movements while some of the men are drawn in by Will’s somewhat smaller stature and his lithe body. Of course Will doesn’t know that he is here sitting in on one of his lectures, because he doesn’t realize, he doesn’t like to take notice of things, doesn’t like to interact with people as can be seen when he had told the students to stop their applause as he entered the lecture theatre.

Hannibal found himself smirking as he watched Will adjust his glasses, pushing it higher up the bridge of his nose before he goes back to talking. His voice is clear-cut and strong, you can hear the passion in it as he speaks about his subject, he is passionate about teaching and so very intelligent on the subject. Another thing Will doesn’t notice is the fact that instead of focusing on his lesson, his pupils are more distracted by him and as is Hannibal himself.

The way Will carries himself, the act he’s put on here as a professor, Hannibal quite likes the idea of it. Unlike the rest of the students here, he has seen Will in the field in casual jeans and a shirt, putting that into comparison to what he was wearing now, it wasn’t much difference, just a matter of the extra plaid patterned tie and a suit jacket over it all to complete the look.

“Alright we’ll wrap it up here for the day. If you have any questions please do not hesitate to ask me, even if I don’t really like answering them…” Will said as he began to pack up his things now, quickly, almost as though he was taking back the invitation to be approached and asked for help from.

Hannibal took his time as he let the students file out of the lecture hall and he slowly made his way down to where Will stood, watching as he packed, he cleared his throat loudly making his presence known.

“Just one question on-“ Will stopped midway in speech as he turned, looking to see the doctor standing there, looking to him with a smile on his lips. Truthfully he was shocked as to why Hannibal was here, watching him pack in the almost empty lecture hall. “Hannibal, what are you doing here?” he asks, going back to his packing, he was sure he hadn’t seen the man enter the lecture theatre at all.

“I sat in on your lecture,” Hannibal explained.

“And how did you find it?” Will asked as he turned around now, packing completed as he fixed Hannibal with a curious stare, he couldn’t even begin to understand why he was here. Unless Jack had sent him here to check up on him and his hallucinations once again…which Will knew was on the list of likely possibilities.

“Oddly amusing,” Hannibal replied as he smiled at Will, he knew Will thought Jack had sent him here he could see the caution in his eyes, “I came of my own accord if you must know,” he added seeing the apparent relief in Will’s eyes.

“Amusing, how?” Will asked as he stood going to fold his arms over his chest now, a protective stance against Hannibal. 

Hannibal stretched out a hand across the distance, reaching to push Will’s glasses up slightly now noticing how the other’s cheeks coloured at the gesture making him smirk, “You don’t notice it do you?” he asks his voice seductively low now as he moves now, placing both hands down on the table and leaning in closer to Will, “You dress the part of an innocent professor, play the part of one just as well too but you just don’t notice the way in which your students eye you.” 

“Wh-What do you mean?” Will asked lifting a hand to push up his glasses once more, avoiding Hannibal’s eyes as he stood so close to him, just across the width of the table.

“Are you really not watching them?” Hannibal asks shaking his head in mock disappointment as he tuts, “They have an apparent attraction for you, a distraction really since they are half the time ore focused on you than they are on the lecture. They way you dress the way you talk and stand and move. They just can’t seem to concentrate on anything but you and you don’t even notice it…” Hannibal says as he rounds the table now, Will’s body turning as he moves around to stand before him. 

“Why are you telling me this Hannibal?” he asks, noting how his heart has picked up speed with Hannibal much closer to him now, with no table between them as it had been just moments ago.

“Because I couldn’t concentrate as well,” Hannibal said, taking a step closer to Will now.

“C-concentrate on?” Will stammered as he looked to Hannibal, their eyes meeting and Will saw just where Hannibal was going with this.

“On your lecture of course,” Hannibal said as he moves now taking the opportunity to back Will into the table and press him down onto it. Will didn’t struggle one bit, he only complied as he was bent over the table, his back pressing against the hard wood now. Hannibal reaches forth to take Will’s black rimmed glasses off, putting it to the side now as he watches the detective’s reaction.

“And why is that?” Will asks, his eyes fluttering close now at their close proximity, swallowing as he draws in a deep shuddering breath feeling as Hannibal’s hot breath whispers against his lips making him lick them. It is almost as though he can taste Hannibal on his tongue and a deep desire begins to stir inside him, a dull ache between his loins as he feels the weight of Hannibal pressing deliciously against him. Their bodies are now pressing together and he is surprised by the hardness that is Hannibal’s erection against the inside of his thigh. His desire only seems to grow when he knows the doctor is just as aroused as he is.  

“Because I was distracted by you Will Graham,” Hannibal whispered, his fingers fisting in Will’s hair, “I was distracted by you and your delectable body,” he rasped as he brought his lips down on Will’s catching the shudder that wracked Will’s body at their sudden contact. He smirks now, swiping his tongue over the bottom of Will’s lips and feeling the man beneath him open to him and Hannibal tastes the inside of Will’s mouth on his tongue.

Will is shy at first as he feels Hannibal’s tongue invade his mouth but he finds satisfaction when he touches his tongue to Hannibal’s and makes the man growl and just slightly thrust his hips against his own. Will likes that, the way Hannibal grinds his hips into him and he moans into the kiss, feeling the tightness growing in the confines of his jeans. With a hand fisted in Hannibal’s hair, he pulls the other up from the kiss, panting as he stares into dark eyes. Still connected by a single strand of saliva, Hannibal flicks his tongue out breaking the connection as he smirks knowingly. 

Hannibal drops to his knees before Will now as he looks up, watching as Will’s deep blue eyes are trained upon him, watching him in anticipation. Teasingly he lets his hand rub in a circular motion over the obvious bulge in Will’s jeans making the other hiss as his hips arch up against his hand.

“H-Hannibal!” Will moans his hand resting on the doctor’s head, asking silently for more.

In reply, Hannibal unfastens Will’s belt, unbuttoning his jeans now, and pushing them down to pool at Will’s ankles. He leans in now, burying his nose in Will’s musky scent, he can see the outline of the detective’s erect cock pressing against the thin material that is his boxers. Hannibal lets his tongue trail over the clothed erection making Will writhe as his saliva soaks through the thin material.

“Please…” Will finds himself whimpering now as he let his fingers fist in Hannibal’s hair.

“One rule before I start,” Hannibal says as he pulls back now, seeing Will’s crestfallen face, “You are to keep your hands at your sides at all times. Do you understand?” he asks.

Obediently Will nods he would do anything just for this. He grips tight to the wooden table now, leaning against it to support himself as Hannibal drags his boxers off, exposing his engorged length.

Hannibal smiles as he lays eyes on Will’s beautiful cock, thick, elegant length resting against his stomach now, fully erect and hard. He reaches for it holding the plump shaft in his hand now and hearing a strangled sounding curse leave Will’s mouth at the touch. Hannibal swirls his thumb over the slick bulbous head of Will’s cock, his eyes flicking up to lock with Will’s as he leans in now, taking the detective’s shaft into his mouth. Just the tip and Will is panting, his fingers gripping tight, knuckles white as he struggles with all his mental being not to burry his fingers in Hannibal’s hair and shove his cock into his mouth.

Hannibal knows that Will wants more and he grips the other’s slender hips, taking more of Will’s length into his mouth, he relaxes his throat muscles and soon he can feel the plump length of Will’s cock resting against the back of his throat and before him Will’s stomach is heaving as strangled noises of pleasure are torn from his throat. Hannibal bobs his head now and he sees as Will’s hand falters, lifting off the table, about to touch him before he draws his hand back again.

Will finds himself barely able to think and he’d nearly given in to the temptation to fist his hands in Hannibal’s hair. The doctor’s mouth feels so good as it sucks at his length making him quiver as he feels the tingling sensation in his loins heightened now, his nerve endings are blazing sensitive and as Hannibal draws back, taking just the head of his length once more and hollowing his cheeks sucks hard. Will cries out forgetting for a moment as his hand going to grip tight to Hannibal’s shoulder now as he feels himself being released and Hannibal doesn’t pull back, instead he stays there, latched onto him, drinking in his cum and this makes Will blush.

Pulling away now as he licks his lips, Hannibal smirks up at a flustered Will, “Your taste is very delightful,” he rasps, leaning in to kiss Will’s belly now as he stands.

“We just…” Will begins trailing off as he calms down from his high, still half undressed, he bends to pull up his boxers now, flustered. He wants to get out of here quickly and Hannibal’s words are still echoing in his mind, those dirty, scandalous words.  

Hannibal clears his throat, “My dear Will, I think you’re forgetting something,” he says indicating the bulge in his own pants.

Will’s heart skips a beat at Hannibal’s indication and he gulps, chewing on his bottom lip as he looks to Hannibal. Surely he doesn’t expect him to give him a blowjob now! They have stayed here long enough and Will is afraid that people might come in and accidentally stumble upon them.

“Don’t give me that look Will. Come, quickly get this over with and we can leave before anyone finds out,” Hannibal growls, his voice commanding.

“A-alright…” Will says as he drops to his knees before Hannibal, his hands going to undo the undo the doctor’s belt and unzip his pants, pushing down the pants and black boxers. He is a little daunted by Hannibal’s length he isn’t so sure that he can do everything that Hannibal had done to him, especially deep throating him… Will shivers as he feels Hannibal’s callused fingers caressing his cheek, enticing him, drawing him in closer. Cautiously Will parts his lips his hand grasping Hannibal’s plump shaft and guiding it into his mouth. Slowly he closes his lips over the salty tang that is Hannibal’s cock, hearing the man growl as he swirls his tongue over the head pressing it to the slit that is leaking pre cum.

“Yesss, just like that Will,” Hannibal hisses his hand buried in the curls on Will’s head, pressing Will closer to him as he fucks Will’s mouth now, reveling in the choking, gagging sounds coming from Will as his fingers tighten their grip on Will’s hair, holding the younger in place. He must congratulate Will for his compliance and for learning the skills so quickly as his tongue pleasures him now and Hannibal moans as he feels Will’s fingers digging into his flesh now, drawing him over the edge and as he ejaculates, he pulls his member out of Will’s mouth, smirking as his semen coats Will’s lips and dribbles down the column of his neck.

“You did well for the first time,” Hannibal rasps as he swipes his thumb over Will’s cheek where a speck of his ejaculate had landed, licking his thumb as he went along.

Will is still embarrassed at the extent he has lowered himself to and yet that compliment from Hannibal has him bubbling with joy inside. It’s almost as if he has passed one of Hannibal’s tests. 

“Get your clothes on, we should get out of here,” Hannibal murmurs now, helping Will up. 

“I don’t think I’ll be able to concentrate on teaching during lectures again…” Will murmurs as he neatens up and grabs his satchel now, slinging it over his shoulder and following Hannibal to the door, shuddering at the contact as Hannibal places his hand on the small of his back, ushering him out of the lecture theatre.

“That’s good,” Hannibal whispers in Will’s ear as the detective walks past him, “you should concentrate on me, always keep an eye on me…”

And for some reason that statement sent a chilling shudder down Will’s spine.


End file.
